Subnautica painful reality
by Dragonrider1653
Summary: I wanted to play off the main story line of Subnautica but with a little twist
1. The Crash

*0800 hr*

*Alarm blaring*

"Attention. Hull failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship!" the PA system says with the voice of the captain coming from it. Screams of horror echo throughout the hallway only to be muted out by the alarm sound and destruction of the captain pushes his crew out of the captain quarters telling them to make their way to the life pods as the last guy is pushed out the captain locks the doors behind them locking himself in the captain's quarters. He smiles as the crew runs towards their lifepods through the window of the door now between them. The captain makes his way toward his command chair and sits in it. The captain closes his eyes and leans back into his chair just listening to the sound of the life pods deploying one by one. The captain mumbers his prayers for his crew to make it safely to planet 4546B. A single tear runs down his face. The Aurora hits the surface of the planet.

Lifepods are deploying with extreme pace toward the planet. Lifepod 5 is flung away from the rest when lifepod 8 deploys to close to the same time causing the 2 lifepods to collide. Lifepods 9 and 10 were hit by debris when they deploy causing the 2 lifepods to explode before ever reaching the planet surface. Other lifepods are scattered throughout the planets surface. Each lifepod comes with a fire extinguisher, med kit, storage bin, radio, fabricator, and 2 seats that have harness to hold the passengers in place during deployment.

My name is James Arrowood I am 19 years old and I am a passenger on the Aurora with my mother Lily Arrowood, father William Arrowood, and my brother Caleb Arrowood. When the Aurora crashed my family was one of the first ones to make it to the lifepods. My parents push my brother and I into lifepod 5. They manually close the door to lifepod 5 and start the countdown for our launch. They got into lifepod 6 and start their countdown as well. 3...2...1. My lifepod shot out of the Aurora, only a few seconds later the lifepod took a heavy hit causing our fire extinguisher to come loose and destroy our radio cords and breaking a chunk of the wall off the inside of the lifepod. The pressure of our lifepod falling toward the surface causes our lifepod to shake around moving the now loose fire extinguisher and the chunk of the wall that broke off violently. I hold on to my chair as we fall fast toward the surface. Just moments before we hit the surface the chunk of the wall flies and hits me in the face knocking me unconscious. I wake up to see my brother putting out a fire that must of been caused by the impact. I sluggishly get out of my chair harness and start to regain my senses. I start for the control panel that is slightly burnt along it's right side. I manually deploy the lifepod's flotation device. The control panel burns my hand as I deploy the emergency system that is already programmed in all the lifepods. I fight through the pain of my now burnt hand and continue to finish the necessary protocols. My brother puts the fire extinguisher back on the wall and sets the wall chunk below it on the ground. I feel liquid running down my forehead and wipe it away just to find out that it is blood. I go to the storage and find a few medical wraps, as i start to wrap my hand my brother grabs the wrap from me and starts to wrap my burnt hand. After my right hand is wrapped. Caleb wraps my head, the wound from the impact is just above my eye so the wrap covers my right eye and is wrapped just above my left ear. Caleb puts the leftover wrap on top of the storage container, then sits back down in his chair and sighs deeply. I thank my brother then I climb the ladder and open the top hatch letting out the smoke that is building up in the lifepod. I climb on top of the lifepod and sit down. The sight that is before me leaves me with a feeling of hopelessness and sorrow. The Aurora is sinking deeper into the planet's endless ocean. I just stare at the ship that once was my home for years sink. I laugh with my sorrow in my voice, tears starting to stream down my face. Caleb comes up the ladder and just sits next to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Caleb is 5 years older than me but when I look over to see how he is handling the situation. He is just crying just like me, it seems that no matter how old you are this isn't easy to take in.


	2. Personal Digital Assistant (PDA)

*1000 hr*

I go down into the lifepod Caleb follows right behind me. We start looking through everything we have. We found 2 full nutrient bars, two 30oz water bottles,2 closets with 5 different sizes of wetsuits with goggles and other clothes, and two flares. In the back of the chairs we find 2 PDA system tablets with potable watches connected to them. We prick our finger so the tablet has our DNA in it's system. "Hello " both of the tablets say when Caleb and I put our DNA in the system. I tap my screen causing it to explain my situation more "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck." The PDA system finished and shut down. I go to the closet and grab a wetsuit that is all black with red accents in my size.

I strip down to my boxers laying my other clothes on my chair. I put the wetsuit on and adjust it to my body. "We aren't going anywhere with the stuff we have on here, and we don't have the time for the PDA system to scan the planet" I say to Caleb who is messing with his PDA. I unlock the bottom hatch and open it up so the hatch is now pointing upwards making it easy to just slip out into the ocean. I put on the PDA watch and slip into the ocean below me. I hold on to the edge of the hatch and slip my goggles on. With my goggles, wetsuit, and watch on I inhale deeply and drive under the water surface. I swim down about 20 meters avoiding the creatures that get close to me. I allow the watch to run a diagnostic on the water as I stay under the surface. Most of the creatures that swim by me look mostly harmless and unaware of what I am. It would be easy to catch them if I need to. I watch the watch's progress bar on the diagnostic. 99%...100% when the bar finishes the watch makes some sound that i couldn't understand under the water. The screen of the watch goes black and two black earbuds pop out of the side of the watch. I quickly grab the earbuds and swim back through the hatch.

I climb up back into the lifepod. "It is really beautiful down there." I explain to Caleb as I attach the watch back to the PDA tablet letting it go over the grabs his tablet and hands it to me "that top recording happened when you first drove under the water" I tap on the replay button "The Aurora suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: unknown." I hand the tablet back to Caleb and sigh. "Well great…" I say leaning back against the wall. I just close my eyes taking in the news from the PDA slowly sinking into my own thoughts. A loud beeping noise tore me away from my thoughts. I look at my chair that has my PDA on it. The PDA's screen has an outline of red and is beeping. I walk over and grab the tablet, tapping on the screen. "Water is stable and creatures are safe to eat with the modification already set in the fabricator" the PDA says while a screen of the creatures pops up with the desired use of it written below each picture.

I set the tablet back down and disconnect the watch once more putting it back on my arm. I open up the fabricator and check for any problems pleased to find none. "Okay so here is what we know so far. The Aurora is out of commission, I have a 2 slight injuries but we are lucky you have none, we have emergency food and water in the storage, there are extra wet suits and clothes in the closets. We both have functional PDA systems with watches, our fabricator works but our radio system is broken. We know the water is safe and so are the creatures listed on here" I hand Caleb my tablet "also we know what the uses are for these creatures. Biggest problem we have is we do not know where anyone else is or if they are okay. " I finish talking and lean against the wall once more watching Caleb take in all the information. "Well we have a lot to do so how about we take it one day at a time? I'll work with the PDA and see if I can get any use out of this radio and watch out for flares from other lifepods. Do you want to collect some food and water for us?" Caleb ask as he hands back my tablet. I grab the tablet and set it down on my chair after another glance at the list. "Yeah that sounds good to me" I say as I put my goggles back on my head and put the earbuds in my ears.


	3. Putting in the work

I go back under the water after I take a big breath and I start to be swarmed by the same creatures I was before. This time I grab a few of them, after I grab 5 of the different creatures I swim back up into the lifepod. This time I close the hatch when I get in. I put the 5 creatures in the fabricator and allowed it to do the rest.

Caleb climbs up onto the top of the lifepod and watches for flares. I start to take off my wetsuit and watch and hang it on the side of the closet that has a drain. I only have on my wet boxers, so I begin to search the closet for some new clothes and underwear. I found a long sleeve black shirt and some loose grey sweatpants along with some new boxers that were white with a black outline along the seams. I step to the side of the lifepod and quickly take off my old pair of boxers and put the new ones on. I grabbed the sweatpants and slipped them on as well. I grabbed the shirt and put it on over my bare chest, with my body still being slightly damp the shirt clung around my abs showing the defined lines of my abdomen and biceps. I fix my clothes and with time they dry off and hang loosely like intended. I hang my boxers up next to the wetsuit so it can dry over the drain. I grab the other clothes I had and hang them in the locker with the other new clothes. I put my watch back on and take the earbuds from my ears and put them into the side of the watch where they belong.

I check the fabricator to see when the food and water will be ready. The bar on the side is about half full. I decide to sit in my chair until the fabricator finishes. I grab my PDA and start to mess with the settings. I scroll down the list and click the self scan option. A blue light went up and down my body then turned off. A list pops up on the screen reading "Name: James Arrowood , Age: 19 , Height: 6'2 , Weight:168 , Body-fat:12.4% , Gender: Male / Will continue to monitor " The screen flashed the list 3 times then turned back to the settings page. I continue to scroll through the list to just waste time, I only see the normal settings that were on the Aurora. Profile, language, personalization, and system. I mess with some of the personalization tabs when the fabricator finally goes off.

I put down the PDA and see the fabricator open up with the food and now bottled water come out. I grab the food and water and close the fabricator after they are out. "Caleb the food and water is ready" I say with a raised voice so Caleb could hear me. I hear Caleb come down the ladder as I set the food on top of the storage, I sit down on the ground next to the food. Caleb sits down next to me and gives the new food a nasty look, I grab two parts of the creature handing one to Caleb and holding the other one. "Cheers?" Caleb says as he holds his food up for a toast, I knock my food against his then we both eat the food at the same time. The food taste isn't great but it is bearable, we finish our food and water. The exhaustion from the painful day is starting to wear in, as I feel my body start to give into the tiredness now looming over me. I grab the biggest shirt in the closet and bundle it up into a small fluffed up ball. I set the makeshift pillow in a corner near my seat, I lay down on the pillow stretching my legs out under my seat. Within a few moments I drift off into sleep.


	4. The travel

*1800 hr*

I wake up with a soreness in my back. I roll over on my side and see Caleb sleeping under his chair with a makeshift pillow under his head. I use the crease in the wall to stand up. I let out a big yawn as I stretch my arms above my head. I pop my neck rubbing the nape of my neck after each side pops. I grab my PDA from my chair and check the time, the screen reads "18:36 time may differ on new planet" I put the tablet back onto my chair and grabbed some leftover food. I put the leftovers in my mouth in one bite. As I chew up the leftovers I climb up the ladder. I open up the top hatch and climb onto the top of the lifepod closing the hatch behind me, but leaving it cracked so I can get back inside.

I sit down with my arms propping me up from behind. I face the Aurora just like I did earlier that day, but now the night sky makes the flames on the Aurora look bigger. With a sigh I lay back putting my hands behind my head. I stare at the stars just lost in my own thoughts. As I start to close my eyes to fall back asleep I see a red flare shoot up above me. I sit up with haste and open the top hatch. I slide down the ladder with each foot on the side of the ladder. "Caleb get up!" I yell while grabbing my wetsuit out of the closet. I turn to see Caleb just stir at my yelling but he doesn't wake up. I throw the hanger that was previously holding my wetsuit up at his head. The hanger bounces off into another part of the lifepod. Caleb sits up with a bit of fear and confusion. "Flare, red flare. Let's go!" I say as I throw my shirt off into the corner I was sleeping in. Caleb grabs his PDA and turns on the compass and shoots to the top of the lifepod finding where the flare was shot from, he hurries down the ladder. He rushes to his closet for a wetsuit, he opens the door with to much force opening a secret storage we didn't know about. I take off my pants and throw them to the side, soon followed by my underwear. I grab the once wet underwear and slip them on with my wetsuit right behind them.

While Caleb is getting in his wetsuit I go through the extra storage to find two fully functional air mask with an orange frame. The mask has a small tank attached with a tube. I attach the tank and mask to the right side of my waist. I grab a small water bag and fill it with our extra food, water, and med kit and throw the bag across my shoulder. Caleb finishes dressing and grabs a mask attaching it like I did. Caleb grabs his PDA watch and puts it on. He grabs his PDA and sends the compass and area of the flare to my watch, along with marking our own lifepod on the map. I open the bottom hatch and put on my mask which fits perfectly from my hairline to the bottom of my chin and across my jawline fully covering my face. I hop through the hatch into the water below. I move to the side of the hatch and wait for caleb to jump through. I see Caleb's body shoot through the hole, when Caleb gains his senses I show him how to get the earbuds out of his watch. We both put in the earbuds then start to swim toward the flare site.

We swim toward the destination of the flare we start to see different creatures. For 20 minutes we stayed in the same calm area that we crashed in. We tried to stay at the top of the water for most of the swim, only using the tank for when we really needed to use the air. I stop Caleb when we reach the edge of a kelp forest, unlike the ones back on earth this one has glowing seeds on the kelp and it was a lot murkier. I let Caleb take a small break, unlike me he wasn't naturally athletic his strengths are with technology but he is pretty fit for his dislike of working out. I hand off the extra bag to Caleb and dive under the water to check the kelp forest before we swim through it. I swim through the kelp pushing it out of my way as I swim in the direction of the flare site, I swim 10 feet into the kelp forest without seeing anything. I turn around to return to the resting spot and my leg is caught in the Kelp. I try to pull my leg free with no luck, I swim back to the kelp strand that is holding me back and tear at it loosening it a little at a time. I hear a loud growl from behind me I turn quickly and see some shadow in the kelp a few meters away.


	5. Kelp forest

I pull and tear the kelp a lot harder and faster now. My breath quickens as I struggle to get free from the kelp. I tear the final strand of kelp holding me captive and start to swim toward the resting spot as fast as I can. I turn around at the sound of another growl to see the creature that was once a few meters away to now be five-ish feet away from me. I swim even faster now, my body aching all over from my tenseness and my non stop swim.

I can feel the creature getting closer to me by the second. I turn around again to see what I'm up against. The creature is a rather large creature, possessing an elongated, smooth body with smooth skin. Its head features a long snout, which greatly resembles that of real life gharials. Several dorsal plates protrude from its back, running along the body from the neck to the tail. It has two pectoral and pelvic purple-tipped fins on each side of the body. The body ends with a broad, whale-like tail fin. The dorsal side is blue-green in color, and is patterned in dark blue and purple, with a bright green and aqua underside. I continue to swim with everything I have. I see the clear area where Caleb right ahead of me. I push through the kelp at the end of the forest, as I get out of the kelp forest I feel an immense pain in my leg and see my watch glow red and beep loudly. I turn to see the creature's tooth stab my leg and scrape down it before the creature dives down and eats a fish then returns to the kelp forest.

I break through the surface and take off my mask i tap my watch screen and stop the alert. I attach the mask back to my side and grunt at the pain in my leg as I swim back to meet Caleb. "What happened?!" Caleb asks seeing the blood trail behind me coming to the surface. He swims over to me and tries to help hold me over the water. "It's not safe.." I say through the clenching of my teeth and grunts that I can't stop from coming out. Caleb grabs the med kit from the small bag he was holding. "Okay put your mask back on and try to flip so we can get your leg out of the water so I can wrap it properly" Caleb half asks half commands. I do as I was instructed, I flip upside down with my leg up out of the water trying my best to keep my leg up with just my arms as support. I feel the Caleb wrap around my leg quickly but carefully. The wound is a few inches below my knee all the way down to my ankle of my left leg. My wetsuit is torn from the bite leaving it hanging off of my leg awkwardly. Caleb finishes wrapping my leg and taps my foot, signaling that he was done.

I flip back around and pop my head out of the water again, I take off my mask putting it back on my side. Caleb hands me 3 painkillers from the med kit, I take them with no hesitation. Caleb puts the med kit back into the bag flipping it over his shoulder when he was done. I float letting the painkillers kick in, it only takes a few seconds for the painkillers to take effect. The painkillers took away a lot of the pain in my leg. I grab the edge of my wetsuit that was already torn and rip the rest of it off and wrap it around the bandage on my leg keeping it all nice and tight. I swing my leg a few times to make sure the wrap will stay in place even when I swim, I adjust the wrap a few times swinging my leg in between until it feels secure. Caleb scans the biome that looks like a kelp forest and creates a path around it. I take the small bag back from Caleb and throw it over my shoulders. As Caleb's PDA loads the route we have to take I check my health status. I look at the now growing list that appears on my watch screen when I click the status button.

"Minor concussion, wound across right side of head, wound covering both sides of your right hand and extending down your right wrist likely from a fire, wound across the left side of your left leg extending 17.4 inches long and 0.5-1 inch wide, it differs in size along the wound area. Find professional help as soon as possible!" The watch flashed the last line of the list. I sigh as I read down the list. "Okay so hear me out ,but how about next time one of us is injured you take one for the team" I say with a laugh following it and nudging Caleb. Caleb smiles and roughs up my hair "yeah right keep dreaming" Caleb watch beeps which gains both of our attention. "Okay so the route is done, I'll send it over to your watch" Caleb says pressing a few buttons on his watch. My watch beeps within a few seconds "New route downloaded" The watch switches screens to show a new way toward the flare site. "Okay then let's continue" I say looking up to Caleb. Caleb nods and we are off


	6. The flare site

The route that was created by the PDA system kept us out of any kelp forest that were nearby. I am in front of Caleb as we swim, everyone and awhile I dive under look at our surroundings just to make sure that we don't run into any new fun creatures that try to eat us. I dive down and check our surroundings. Just as I dive down I see that we have swam to the edge of an underwater cliff. I quickly stop, Caleb bumps into the back of me because of my sudden stop. I poke my head back above the surface. "Okay you gotta see this" I say gesturing to the sight under the water. Caleb grabs his mask putting it on and diving under the water, I go back under after Caleb. I look at the sight more carefully now, we are on the edge of a cliff where the ground has been 10 feet to 20 feet deep at the most. Due to the lack of light and the deepness I can't even see the bottom of the valley.

I look at our map and see which direction we have to swim over this valley. The map says we have to go northeast so I line the watch up with the exact direction to go. In the distance I can briefly see the end of the valley. It is probably 20 or 30 meters in the distance. I go back above the surface followed by Caleb. "Okay so there is ground over there but it's to far that I cant see what is over there and also the valley is so deep we have no idea what kind of creatures are in there. But I'm tired of getting injured by the things in this water. So I say we just swim as fast as possible along the top of the water until we reach the other side and deal with what is there when we get there." I explain my bad plan hoping my brother can come up with a better one so we don't have to go over that terrifying valley of blackness.

Caleb sighs "okay that's better than anything I have in this situation" Caleb agrees. Ugh man I wish I wasn't right this time. "Okay get ready because we are not stopping until we are there. Let's wear our mask in case of anything we can dive down. I'll give the signal to go" I say moving to the edge of the cliff putting on my mask and tightening the bag across my shoulder. I look back to Caleb to make sure he is ready. He gives me a slight nod of conformation. I turn back around and take a deep breath. I put up my left hand and count down 3...2...1… I push my hand forward and start to swim as fast as I can possibly go.

Water is hitting my face as I swim on the surface making me glad I wore the mask. I swim along the surface like planned, when I thought we reached it I dove down a little bit to see where we are. I was only greeted with the platform still 10 feet ahead of me and only darkness below me. I come back to the surface more scared and determined then I was when we started the cross over the valley. I keep swimming with all my might, I see the platform getting closer and closer. I keep swimming for another 2 feet pass the edge so there is room for Caleb. I turn back out of breath to check on Caleb who is only a few feet behind me. He gets a foot away from me and I noticed he has his eyes closed and he swims right into me. I grab him trying to stop him and soften the blow. Caleb opens his eyes when he hits me. We both take off our mask and try to catch our breath.

"Okay let's try to avoid that on the way back because that was scary as hell" Caleb said between pants. I just nod in agreement. I catch my breath faster than Caleb so I put my mask back on and check the area below us. It seems to be just rocky plains like we have had along the entire trip. I come back to the surface and take off my mask putting it on my side. " okay good news it's the same plains-ish place for a while. Bad part is we still have some distance to go" I explain to Caleb that looks like death could take him at anytime. I haven't paid much attention to our condition until now. Now that I look ,my hands are shaking and sweat is building up across my forehead but my skin is cold to the touch. I am sure I have such a tired look on my face probably with a lot of other emotions. "Okay let's take a break for about 5 mins. We should eat some of the bar we took with us and drink some of the water to get some energy back." I say turning the bag around so it was on my chest. I take out one bar and hand it to Caleb to open. I also take the water out and open it. I take a few sips of water while Caleb eats half of the bar, then we switch. I eat the rest of the bar and put the wrapper in the bag. Caleb hands me the water when he is done.

I take one more sip to water down my throat from the bar, I close the top of the bottle and put it back into the bag. I close the bag and flip it back across my body so it is on my back again. It only took 3 mins for us to eat and pack back up, so we both float for 2 minutes letting our muscles rest. I set a timer when we start to float so we knew when to go. Otherwise I fear we would never move. I start to float on the surface, I close my eyes and try to rest as best as I could. The 2 minutes was over so fast. With a grunt I stop floating and nudge Caleb to alert him the time is up. He sighs and stops floating. I lead the swim again with Caleb right behind me. The break seems to have helped us a lot because we are moving a lot faster than we were a while ago. I check under the water a few times so we don't get any surprises. We follow the route on the map and were blessed with it being pretty much the same plains area where we crashed. The creatures that we ate the day before swarm around us from time to time but they mostly stay a few feet below us. I look up at the sky and notice there are two moons on this planet. I turn and swim backwards to avoid being run into. "There are two moons" I say pointing up to the sky. I turn back around and keep swimming. I glance back to see Caleb watching the moons move at different rates. I can tell he wants to record their speeds and write all about them but for now he will have to wait. My watch goes off making me stop abruptly. Caleb heard the sound and stops as well. I look at my watch which is blinking white along the outside. I tap the screen and see that we are in the area of 40 by 50 feet of where the flare was sent from. "We are close!" I say with excitement coating my voice. I swim faster forward watching my watch as it scans for other heat sources that are human.

The watch vibrates as a new screen popped up with an exact location of the heat sources. The heat sources are 40 feet away diagonal. I start to swim eagerly toward the area of the heat sources that were picked up. Caleb picks up his speed trying to stay with me. With our now fast pace we quickly see a lifepod in the distance. It has to be close due to the darkness we can't see far ahead of us. I start to pick up my pace even more pushing aside my exhaustion, pain, and soreness. I hear Caleb losing ground behind me slowly but I pay it no mind and continue toward the lifepod. I reach the lifepod and quickly glance back at Caleb who is a few feet back giving him a look of acknowledgement. I see a slight nod from Caleb, I turn toward the lifepod once again and start to climb the ladder along the side of the lifepod.

I reach the top of the lifepod and open the hatch. I slide down the ladder into the dark lifepod. I feel a hard impact across my forehead and fall backwards onto the ground. I see a girl with blonde hair that is pulled back in a ponytail and bright blue eyes stand over me with one hand over her mouth and shock flooding her face her other hand is on the fire extinguisher. I start to black out. "Oh come on…" I mutter as I lose consciousness. The last thing I hear before I black out is the fire extinguisher hit the ground and the feeling of warmth running down my face and a small point of warmth on my chest.


	7. New friend?

I wake up with a killer headache, I try to open my eyes but the brightness of the room leaves me unable to. I feel someone rubbing their hands through my hair gently ,while humming a familiar song I can't seem to place. The sensation of getting my hair messed with along with the soft humming of the person near me nearly put me back to sleep. I let my headache be tamed by the much needed and wanted pampering I am receiving. I start to fight my eyes open, they slowly get used to the light of the room. I feel the hands that were once intertwined with my hair pull away from me, as the humming stops. I sit up on what feels like a hospital bed, with my eyes mostly adjusted to the light.

I turn toward my right holding my hand on the top part of my eyes blocking out some of the light. A girl with blonde hair that is half pulled back ,to stay out of her face, is sitting on a small black rolley chair next to my bed. Realization hits me "hey you are the girl that hit me in the head!" I say finally understanding who this stranger is. "Yeah i'm really sorry about that." she says holding one hand up in front of her in an apologetic manner. "To be fair I was in my pjs and alone and a random man that was breathing heavy and bleeding came into my lifepod really fast without warning." She explains logically. Understanding where she is coming from I just apologize which earns me a smile from the unnamed girl.

"So the infection was to bad that we had to cut off your leg from leg down and because of that you have been asleep for 2 days" The girl says with a serious face. I quickly lift the blanket to see both of my legs still there. I look back up to the girl to see her holding in her laughter. "Man you really got me with that one" I sigh with relief while laying back into my propped up hospital bed. The girl lets out her laughter and puts her hand on the inner side of my shoulder almost for support. I couldn't help but smile at the girls' laughter. "You really were out for 2 days though,'' she says between laughs, "I felt really bad about knocking you out that I stayed by your side like glue the entire time you were asleep" she explains clearly after she stopped laughing. "Oh yeah? I do know that you enjoyed playing with my hair" I say with a smirk forming on my lips. The girl with a blush now forming on her face quickly retracted her hand from my shoulder. I grab her hand as she is pulling it away from me. "But I really liked them, maybe I can convince you to give me another one, one day. Ms..?" I say holding her hand by her fingers keeping her from distancing herself. " Wylde..Charlotte Wylde" she says locking eyes with me. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Charlotte, I am James Arrowood" I say planting a kiss on the back of her palm with my hand holding hers by the fingers. "Your brother warned me that you were a smooth talker" she says pulling her hand back to herself. "Oh but only to the ones that really peak my interest" I say smiling at the Charlotte.

She turns away with her hand on her mouth. She clears her throat and opens a closet that is next to her, she grabs some clothes then closes the door back. Charlotte hands me the clothes she got from the closet. I take the clothes from her hands making sure I touch part of her hand to make her jump a little. "Well i'll step out so you can change" she says walking toward the door. "Hey!" I say a little loud to get her attention, she faces me. "Thank you" I say earning a smile and nod from Charlotte. I get out of bed after she closes the door behind her, laying the clothes I was given on the bed. I only have my old boxers, they must of taken off my wetsuit when I was unconscious.

I have a patch over the cut on my head covering most of my forehead on my right side, I have some thin black carbon fiber medical wrap around my left leg where I have my wound, I have the same thin black carbon fiber wrap around my right hand. It is wrapped between each of my fingers going up to my knuckles, then it is wrapped down my palm covering it completely and about 2 inches down my wrist. I feel my forehead to find a small knot under the skin, I smile remembering my last conversation. I start to put on the clothes that were given to me. I finish dressing myself and find some black socks and black shoes on the ground near the bed. I slip on the socks and shoes really fast. I am wearing grey sweatpants with a white long sleeve shirt and black boxers with my black shoes and socks. I call for Charlotte letting her know I am done getting dressed. I tap the tips of the shoes on the ground to make my foot comfortable in them. " You look good in those, they fit nice. Ah here I know." Charlotte puts her hand in my hair and brushes through it giving it that natural messy fringes look, a little thinner on the sides with the top reaching eyebrow length with the top not groomed in any particular direction. "Much better!" Charlotte says happily. "Okay let's go meet up with everyone else" Charlotte suggests. I give a small nod of agreement, Charlotte turns and starts leading down unfamiliar hallways. I notice that Charlotte is wearing some black shoes, black sweatpants that compliment her figure, a grey long sleeve shirt that hung loosely on her. Charlotte stops and turns around to find me checking her out, but she doesn't say anything about it she just smirks which causes me to blush lightly. She turns back around and opens the white doors that we stopped in front of showing a group of people talking around a table. I notice Caleb is in a new change of clothes and sitting on the left side of the table closest seat to the door I just walked through. The group of people around the table turn to face Charlotte and I.

I walk in after Charlotte letting the doors shut behind me. Charlotte moves beside me "This is James" I give a slight wave. The man standing up at the far side of the table walks toward us. "Nice to meet you James, my name is Richard. This is Sara, and this is Jack." He says while pointing at the two unfamiliar people sitting at the table. "And it seems like you already met my daughter Charlotte" Charlotte hugs Richard and walks to the counter with food on it. "Yes sir" Richard raises his eyebrows at my reply. "Hmm manners, I like you kid. Go get yourself something to eat. I am just starting the day plan." I nod and walk past him and grab a plate adding a few things of food onto it and sit down next to Caleb at the table.


End file.
